Holding the World Together
by ElisaCollette
Summary: After everything she's been through, Veronica has settled into a life she loves. What happens when old ghosts and new mysteries emerge? Logan and Veronica, Mac and Dick, Lilly. Future Fic.
1. Pandemonium

**Holding the World Together**

"Friendship is the only cement that will ever hold the world together"  
_- Woodrow Wilson_

* * *

I do not own Veronica Mars – nor should I be starting another story. I have several unfinished posts and several more unfinished that have never been published. But I can't get this out of my head, so I'm sharing. I watched Veronica Mars the first time around and loved it but was extremely disappointed by the cancellation and the way it ended. I re-watched the seasons recently and found this bit of inspiration.

Please let me know what you think and if you'd like to read more. I have a bit written during the time when Veronica and Logan came together for good – I can post that if there happens to be interest. Enjoy!

* * *

Upon hanging up the strange call, Mac called orders to her nanny, grabbed her keys, and jumped behind the wheel of her Capri Blue Mercedes-Benz GLK-350 and sped across town. She loved it most because it matched the color that highlighted her dark brown hair. She pulled into the Echolls driveway just as Veronica was arriving in her own silver SUV. "Hey Mac," she said cheerfully, swinging her bag onto her shoulder. "What brings you a'calling?" Veronica took only a moment to notice the obvious. "What's with the serious face?"

"Let's go inside," Mac said calmly, linking her arm through Veronica's and leading her up to the house. Logan pulled the door open before either woman could bother with a key and whisked them inside.

"Thanks Mac," Logan said immediately, absentmindedly dropping a kiss on his wife's forehead. "Maggie is packing bags for the kids – maybe you could help?" Mac nodded, heading into the heart of the household before Veronica could question his words. The petite blond followed her husband into the kitchen and threw her bag on the counter, demanding to know what was going on. He worked as he assured her everything was fine. Taking a Vera Bradley cooler from the kitchen cabinet, he placed inside several ice packs and then two of his daughter's insulin packs.

"Why is Mac here? Where is she taking the kids? What's going on?"

"We have everything," Mac said, walking briskly into the kitchen with her two year old namesake on her hip. The little boy reached for his mother but Veronica was too distracted to notice.

"Daddy, I'm supposed to go to Molly's this weekend! It's not fair!" Lilly shouted, stamping her feet as Mac and the Echolls' nanny – Maggie – worked to gather several bags and four children into the vestibule between the kitchen and entry. Logan tried to sooth his twelve year old daughter but was also attempting to remove his four-year-old son Andrew from his leg. The little boy had latched on, begging his father to play with him.

"Stop!" Veronica finally yelled, throwing her hands into the air. "Stop! Immediately! No one moves until I know what's going on here!"

"Darling," Logan said gingerly, using a tone that she knew was meant to create understanding. It warned her that she shouldn't scare the children. "You remember – Mac and Dick are taking the kids so we can have our special weekend."

Mac nodded methodically, smiling in a way that didn't begin to reach her eyes. Veronica watched helplessly as her children were loaded into her friend's SUV and carted away. When Logan reentered the house, she pounced. "What in the hell is going on here?" Logan placed his hands on her shoulders, his fingers kneading gently at the muscles knotted in her neck.

"Calm down. Your dad will explain." He used a hand at the small of her back to lead her into the living room where her father was apparently waiting. She hadn't seen him since Sunday when the entire family had gotten together for a cook out. He'd called in Monday morning, telling her he was chasing a bail jumper into Mexico. She hadn't worried until she saw the expression he wore waiting for her and Logan in their living room.

"Dad? What's wrong? What's happening?"

"Sweetheart, have a seat," Keith said. She didn't have much of a choice; Logan pulled her next to him on the love seat across from her dad. "I received a strange phone call a few days ago from a private detective in Ensenada. I checked it out myself – thinking it was a hoax."

He placed a folder into Veronica's hands and took a deep breath. She opened it tremulously. She stopped breathing when her eyes locked on the first photo. Lilly Kane. Beautiful, vibrant, alive. She wasn't 16 anymore but there was no mistaking her. In the photo she was sitting in a rocking chair near a window. Her blond hair was long and seemingly unkempt but she was Lilly.

"How?"

"We don't really know," Keith explained. "All we know is that Lilly has been in a personal care home in Ensenada for the past 14 years. The payments for her room and board stopped about three years ago and the owner has been keeping her on as a courtesy." Veronica's fingers traced the picture, glazing over the tears that had fallen from her eyes onto the paper.

"The payments stopped around the time Celeste Kane died," Keith continued. "And now the owner has died and his children have no intention of keeping a non-paying resident. A nurse who has been caring for her hired a detective to find family."

"Lilly's family is gone," Logan answered hollowly, holding onto his wife as she sobbes against his chest.

* * *

Please let me know if you liked it -- I will continue :-)


	2. A Single Soul

Thank you so much for the reviews! I appreciate it and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2 – A Single Soul**

"What is a friend? A single soul in two bodies."  
_- Aristotle_

The trip to Ensenada was quiet. Veronica could barely speak let alone converse. Cliff attempted to hold a conversation with Logan and Keith but in the end, contemplation won. When they arrived at the home, Veronica shivered at the sights. Dirt was everywhere and there were several times she thoughts she saw something scoot by in her peripheral vision. Paint peeled and water stained the ceiling tiles. Despite being covered in long jeans, a t-shirt, and jacket, Veronica felt her skin begin to crawl. She grasped Logan's hand as they continued walking down the dim hall. Veronica and Logan were taken to see Lilly while Keith and Cliff went to speak with the new owner.

Lilly was sitting by the window in a small, barren room. Her long blond hair was fanned around the shoulders of an ill-fitting nightgown. Veronica stooped immediately to her side, putting her arms around Lilly's frail frame. There was no answer, no sound, not even a movement from Lilly. Veronica didn't care at first – she could feel Lilly's breath on her neck and that was enough. She sobbed as she held her friend.

At first garnering information was annoying – the doctors were difficult to track down and the nurses refused to speak with them. Once Logan's charm and Veronica's Spanish went to work, they tracked down the doctor who had been "treating" Lilly and were able to get some information. They learned quickly what Lilly would and would not do without assistance. She would walk but only if someone guided her. She would not eat on her own or dress herself. She would not move from a spot unless guided to do so. She stared straight ahead and chose to look at no one. The nurses were certain she could hear because she would pretend to be asleep when she heard certain people in the hallway. She hadn't said a word in 14 years. Some of the nurses said she screamed in her sleep but others denied it, saying she thrashed silently.

Although they had no right to do so, Logan informed the staff they would be taking Lilly with them. Veronica looked around the room and packed very little, deciding that most of it was beyond repulsive. There was no jewelry, no keepsakes, nothing to make the place homey.

The trip back from Ensenada found Veronica more anxious than the original journey. She and Logan had never discussed a thing. They had handed the owner of the home enough money to pay for Lilly's last three years of room and board, packed her few meager possessions, and hailed a taxi to the airport. Veronica thanked the heavens for a private plane; she couldn't imagine the trouble it would cause to bring a dead woman across the border through legal means.

Lilly was silent throughout the trip, her hand limp inside Veronica's constant grasp. Logan held Veronica's right hand, trying to offer reassurance that he didn't possess. When they reached the Echoll's estate, Veronica led Lilly into the house, describing everything as they went. Since seeing Lilly's during that first moment in Ensenada, Veronica had begun speaking to her as though she were perfectly normal.

"Lilly, this is home. This is where Logan and I live. We're hoping you'll stay with us. The kitchen is through there," she said, pointing. "This is my office," she said as they walked down the first main hall. "And this is your room." She led Lilly into the guestroom directly next to her and Logan's room. She sat Lilly on the edge of the bed and showed her where everything was, making a mental note that they needed to work on buying Lilly a wardrobe. The nightgowns she had been wearing in the home would not do. "I'm going to check on Logan," she told Lilly. "But I'll be back soon."

"We need to go check on the kids," Veronica said, falling against Logan and accepting his embrace. He swept her off her feet and carried her to the sofa, sitting behind her and working gently to massage the knots that had taken permanent refuge in her slender neck.

"Mac sent me a text – the kids are asleep. There's no point in waking them. We'll head over in the morning. I think they should stay with Mac and Dick for a few more days – at least until we have Lilly checked out by a real doctor – maybe get someone in here to help."

"We can't ask Mac—"

"It's Mac – we don't have to ask. She offers. And Dick? He does what Mac says. It's a brilliant – if odd – combination."

"I don't feel right—"

"Veronica – they are our friends. They love us and know that we would do the same if the situations were reversed. So stop worrying. In the morning we'll ask your dad to sit with Lilly while we go over to the Cassablancas place to explain things to the kids. Until then – you need to relax." Veronica groaned slightly as he continued his ministrations. After a few moments, she moaned angrily but moved away.

"I need to get Lilly into bed. I'll meet you in our room."

"Do you need help?"

"She can't weight 85 pounds – I'm fine," Veronica assured him, standing and stretching. Going to her own closet, she found a pair of suitable pajamas – black cotton pants with tiny white flowers and a black cotton ballet neck top lined with white lace. She walked into the guest room where Lilly was sitting on the bed where she had been left, staring at a spot near the window.

"Okay, Lills. This is a territory I didn't think we'd ever travel together. But here goes. You are definitely going to have to help me." She guided Lilly into the bathroom and closed the door.

"First things first – that place was gross," Veronica commented. "I don't know how you put up with it. So – I think a bath is in order." She sat Lilly on a vanity stool and drew a bubble bath in the whirlpool tub. Removing the clothes they had found for her to travel in, Veronica placed them aside and promised Lilly she would burn them. Once Lilly was in the tub, Veronica set to washing her, attempting not to make any sort of issue from the bruising she noticed.

"You know, we've missed you so much. You just don't know how happy we are that you're home. I have four kids – can you believe it? The oldest is named for you – Emma Lilly. She's a little rambunctious. But then again – she is your namesake. Then we have Lynnie – she's five. Andrew is four – and Mackenzie is just turning two." Veronica paused and fingered Lilly's hair. "This needs washed. Scoot up a bit." Lilly did, slowly. "Lean your head back." Veronica carefully washed her hair – twice – to remove the build up that has weighed down her glorious locks. "It's getting really late. How do you feel about braids instead of a blow dryer?" Veronica was taken aback when Lilly's gaze met hers. The look was slightly vacant but absolutely meant for her.

She pulled Lilly from the tub and dried her off, wrapping a towel around her. "I'm going to get a brush," Veronica said. "Here are pajamas and under things – you go ahead and change and I'll be right back." She knew the nurses said Lilly wouldn't dress herself – but she had to try. She took an extra long time to grab the brush from her own dresser. When she returned, Lilly was sitting on the vanity stool – completely clothed in the pajamas Veronica had chosen for her.

"They're a little big," Veronica said, fighting tears, "but they'll do." She spent another twenty minutes brushing and braiding Lilly's hair before tucking her into bed. "Logan and I are next door – to your right. If you need anything, you let me know. I'm going to leave this here," she said, motioning to her daughter Emma's old baby monitor, "just in case." She leaned over to hug Lilly once more. "I love you so much. Thank you for coming home." She dropped a kiss on Lilly's cheek and then exited the room, closing the door gently.

She was sobbing uncontrollably when Logan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into bed.

* * *

Please let me know what you think :-)


	3. Walking in the Dark

Thank you for everyone who has reviewed so far. For everyone who writes, you know how much that means -- feedback is fuel for writing. If you're enjoying the story -- please let me know. If you have any comments or questions, they are always welcome. I've had some great feedback so far on this story and it has kept my inspiration flowing. Thanks for your comments and reviews -- I hope you enjoy this next installment.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Walking in the Dark

"Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light."  
_- Helen Keller_

Lilly's first morning in the Echolls' household was a rocky one. Veronica was unpleasantly surprised to find that her friend had failed to use the bathroom at her own necessity. "It's fine," Veronica assured her. "Let's get you cleaned up." And so Veronica and Lilly went through the second of what would become a normal bathing routine. Lilly emerged clean and fresh. Her hair was loose again, falling into casual curls from the braids. Veronica had laid out for her a pair of khaki pants, a dark pink tank top, and a coordinating button-up blouse covered in dark pink lilies. Veronica had a habit – whether it was bad or good – of buying things containing lilies. No one needed a psychology degree to figure that one.

"If you don't want to talk, you don't get to comment on my wardrobe choices," Veronica informed her, knowing full well the old Lilly would have been pissed about the choice to dress her in lilies. New Lilly – Quiet Lilly – said nothing and made no expression. She dressed as she was asked and allowed Veronica to adorn her. Veronica looped a strand of white pearls around Lilly's neck and fastened matching studs to her ears. From her pockets she retrieved rings that she had been saving since Duncan had given them to her before disappearing during senior year. On one hand perched the thin band of opals Duncan had given her for her sixteenth birthday and the flower of diamonds her father had given her that same year. On the other was the triple band of diamonds her parents had given her when she'd begun high school.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Lilly Kane has entered the building," Logan said upon seeing them enter the kitchen. "Lilly, you look stunning – as always," he said, kissing her cheek. "There is no word, my dear, that sufficiently sums up your beauty," he whispered into Veronica's ear. "Ladies, breakfast is served."

Logan had made French toast, grilled bacon, and cut up fresh fruit. Veronica made a plate for Lilly and handed her a fork before digging into her own breakfast. Lilly refrained from eating and Veronica took the opportunity to lay down the law. "Lilly, I know you're going through a lot – I know you've been through a lot. We will help as much as we can – but if you can get dressed, you can use that fork to eat. So please do." Veronica's voice was gentle but firm. It took a few tenuous moments but Lilly did begin to eat on her own.

The Casablancas household was meeting a much more rambunctious beginning. The Echolls children had been staying with them for two nights. For none of those nights would any child stay in his or her own bed. They had enough guest bedrooms to house each child quite comfortably. Lynn and Emma chose to sleep instead on the pull out sofa in the nursery connected to the master suite. The boys had started out in a guest room across the hall but had come in early the evening before, claiming fear of coyotes. Mac didn't know what annoyed her more – her lack of sleep – or the fact that her husband slept through it all. Dick was still snoring when she woke that morning to a foot in her face. A small, clean foot – but a foot no less. Edging her way off the bed was difficult as she tried to avoid Andrew, supplier of the foot, Grace – whose hand was wrapped around her mother's hair – and McKenzie – who was sleeping perilously close to the foot of the bed.

Gently Mac picked up her godson and repositioned him between his brother and her daughter – at least he would be less likely to fall. She peaked into the nursery where Cassie was still sleeping peacefully. Lynn was curled up in blanket, lost to her slumber. Emma was another story. "Aunt Mac? Is it time to go home?"

"Come on, kid-o," Mac whispered, holding out her hand. She waited for Emma to join her before closing the door quietly. "You didn't sleep very long," she said, smoothing Emma's hair as they walked toward the kitchen.

"I'm not tired," Emma assured her, yawning despite her words.

"Of course not," Mac allowed, smiling, "Where is your kit?" Emma disappeared, coming back a moment later with the small Vera Bradley case that held her insulin testing supplies. She sat at the kitchen counter and tested herself, showing the numbers to Mac. "Looks good. Waffles? Or French toast?"

"French toast," Emma said, grinning. Her mother believed in cereal for breakfast unless it was a special occasion. By the time they had the batter mixed and the bacon frying, Dick appeared with Cassie in his arms and Lynnie, Andrew, McKenzie, and Grace following behind.

"We woke up daddy," Grace said, hugging Mac.

"I see that – good job."

"They have your evil streak," Dick said, running his hands through his hair.

"Waking up before noon is not evil," Mac informed him, "it's productive." She traded him Cassie for the spatula and gave each of the kids a hug good morning. They were all sitting down at the dining room table when the phone rang. "Your mom and dad are here!" Mac told the kids, moving toward the front to open the door. Veronica entered almost immediately, hugging Mac close and then moving on to her children.

"Hey guys – are you having fun with aunt Mac?"

"Uncle Dick said the f-word!" Andrew cried.

"You little—" Dick started but then stopped when Logan and Veronica both turned to glare at him. "I'm sorry. That was wrong of me." Mac smiled in amusement as her husband squirmed under the daggers Veronica and Logan shot his way.

"What did I tell you?" Veronica asked calmly, turning to her son.

"Don't listen to Uncle Dick," Andrew answered, smiling proudly.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Dick said, seeming a bit insulted.

"I know. That's why we have these safeguards," Veronica answered, smiling wryly at him.

"Mum – can we go home now?" Emma asked, hugging Veronica fiercely. Veronica pulled her away gently so their eyes could meet.

"We'll talk about it – but first your dad and I need some adult time with aunt Mac and uncle Dick. Can you take the little kids back to the playroom for a little while?" Emma nodded, her expression one of suspicion. She was intelligent and had the stubbornness and tenacity of her mother.

"You didn't bring Lilly?" Dick asked immediately.

"She's with my dad," Veronica answered.

"She's not the Lilly you remember," Logan expanded, sinking into one of the chairs at the dining room table.

"Tell us," Mac said, sitting next to Veronica. Veronica shook her head, unable to process the past two days. Logan took over, telling Mac and Dick about the place where they'd found Lilly. He explained that the doctors said she hadn't spoken in all the time she'd been there. "The kids are fine here," Mac said during a pause. "They can stay as long as you need."

"We don't know how long—" Veronica said, choosing her words carefully.

"We're not expecting miracles," Logan explained, "we just need to get her settled. We need to look into hiring someone to help while we're at work.

"It's fine," Mac assured them. "I don't have any big projects going on right now – and Dick can take a few days off work if needed. Really, it's fine. We'll take care of the kids – you take care of Lilly."

Dick nodded but was quiet. Veronica turned her eyes to peer at his suspiciously; he was not known for holding his tongue. Even after 8 years of him being married to one of her closest friends, Veronica could not shake the feelings of cynicism when dealing with Dick Casablancas. She cocked her head to the side, observing his expression before she spoke again.

"What's up, Dick?"

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head.

"If you have a problem, say it now. Because if we need to make other arrangements, we will."

"No—" Mac said, looking strangely at her husband. Dick shook his head,

"No, Ronnie – that's not it – it's Lilly. If she's alive, where's her money? Where's her family?"

Veronica shook her head, pursed her lips before answering. "We don't know anything," she admitted. "My dad got a phone call about Lilly being alive – before that, we hadn't heard a word about the Kane family since Celeste died three years ago. Which was, suspiciously enough, the last time Lilly's room and board was paid."

"We're assuming Celeste had her locked away," Logan continued, "we just don't know why – or how, really. Jake is still alive but no one has seen him in public since Duncan died 11 years ago. If he would have known about it, he would have had her moved or paid the bills."

"And we're really not anxious to alert him," Veronica inserted, "until we find out the legalities. "Her family kept her locked away for 14 years and let the world think she was dead. I'm not letting them get their hands on her again – even if Celeste is gone." She took a deep breath and sipped from the cup of coffee Mac had poured for her. Lilly had already been ripped away from her once; she wasn't going to allow it to happen again. She didn't care what she had to do – Lilly was staying right where she was – Jake Kane be damned.

Years had changed things for Veronica. The local authorities still hated her with a passion; Lamb threw her in jail every time he had the chance. Between her time at Hearst College and her years as Logan's wife, she had made many positive connections beyond those local authorities. At one time or another, she had helped many important people who still owed her. If she had to, she would call on those favors to ensure Lilly's safety.

They spoke with Mac and Dick for a long time, discussing arrangements for the kids to get to school and who they could talk to about the situation. It was decided that – for the time being – no one needed to know that Lilly Kane was alive. Keith was working on finding out who had put her in that home while Cliff researched how much legal right – if any – Veronica and Logan had to care for her.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed -- please review!


	4. The Song in Her Heart

**Chapter 4 – The Song in her Heart**

A friend knows the song in my heart and sings it to me when my memory fails.

~Donna Roberts

* * *

Veronica feared speaking with her children. She tried to be a good mom – she truly did. She read books, she talked to therapists and doctors – she asked for advice when she didn't have the answers. A good mom, she thought, would not be putting someone else before her children. Despite the assurances she was receiving from Mac, from Logan – even from her father – Veronica knew that she was putting Lilly's welfare in front of her children and their needs. Regardless, it was something she needed to do.

She and Logan followed Mac and Dick into the playroom where all six of their children were gathered. Grace and McKenzie were building a tower of blocks while Emma was playing peek-a-book with baby Cassie. Andrew has found his way to one of the many computers in the Casablancas household and was amusing himself with a kids game that Mac herself had created. Veronica sat on the floor closest to Emma and Logan joined her.

Mac and Dick perched on the sofa, taking Grace with them. "Guys – we need to talk." Veronica's tone was enough to stop them all. Emma was old enough to realize that something strange had been going on for days but the other children were still a bit behind. Veronica's voice clued them in. Emma sat back and Lynnie crawled into her lap. Andrew paused his game and moved to sit next to Logan. McKenzie stood immobilized in front of his block tower. The last time in his young life he's heard that tone in his mother's voice, their dog had died. He burst into tears, knocking the tower over and earning a scream from Grace.

"Don't cry," Veronica soothed, standing up and pulling him into her arms. "It's not bad. We just need to talk." She sat back down on the carped and snuggled with her son until his tears turned into sniffles.

"Your mom and I," Logan continued, "got a call the other day from a friend."

"Aunt Lilly is going to come and live with us," Veronica continued, looking at Logan with an unsure expression. She didn't know how much they should tell; if they got into too much detail, how were her children going to understand death as finality?

"I thought Aunt Lilly was dead," Emma panned, looking skeptically at her parents. Veronica nodded, biting her lip. Of course Emma would remember – she was named after Lilly. There were pictures throughout the Echolls home of the time when Lilly and Veronica had been inseparable.

"We thought she was," Veronica allowed. "But she was just very sick. We found her and brought her home – but she still needs a lot of help."

"Mom and I need to help her get settled –" The expressions on their faces proved that they had no idea what that meant.

"You guys are going to stay with Aunt Mac and Uncle Dick while we do that," Veronica said, cutting down to the main idea. "And we will come and bring you home as soon as we can." Emma stood up and ran from the room, ignoring Veronica's pleas to stay. Handing off their youngest son, Veronica stood and went after her.

"She hasn't been herself," Mac said, joining Veronica in the hall. "Her blood sugar is level – but she's acting like – well, like a teenager."

"Dear lord. I can't raise a teenager," Veronica quipped. "I was a horrible teenager – and look at Logan! He's lucky he survived his teenage years."

"Look, she's a good kid – she's just testy. Go and talk to her. We'll be fine for a few days," Mac promised. Veronica followed her eldest into the room she usually occupied in the Casablancas house – a pretty little room decorated in mutes pinks and oranges. Emma was sitting at the desk, scribbling angrily into what Veronica recognized to be her journal. Despite her daughter's believe otherwise, the young mother had never stooped to reading it.

Veronica sat on the bed and pulled a throw pillow into her lap, busily worrying the beaded fringe with her fingers. "Baby, we need to talk." Emma shut her journal but remained in her spot, not looking at her mother. "Can you at least look at me?" Emma turned, laying her head against her hand on the chair back so that she could see Veronica.

"I need you to understand something – I love you more than anything in this world. But right now, Aunt Lilly needs me." Emma remained silent. "Can you tell me what's wrong? Mac says you've been upset the whole time you've been here – what's up? You always used to love visiting Aunt Mac."

"Why did you wait 8 years to have Lynnie?"

"What? Where did that come from?"

"You had Lynnie, Andrew, and McKenzie really quickly – but you waited 8 years between me and Lynnie. Why?"

"You will understand some day when you have kids – it's not always your choice when things happen." Her daughter was too young to understand the complications that went into bearing their three youngest children.

"Do you want more kids?"

"What's with all the questions?" Veronica asked, suspicious. "I don't know. That's something your dad and I would decide together. Right now, I'm very happy with the four kids I do have. So, kid number 1 – what's the deal? Are you going to behave for Aunt Mac and Uncle Dick these next few days? I need you to help with the little kids."

"I will," Emma said. "But hurry up – I want to go home."

"I will do my best, my love," Veronica said, holding out her arms. Emma hugged her and they left to join the rest of their family. When Veronica and Logan left just after lunch, they drove to the nearby park and talked for a long time – they were doing the right thing – but they would work quickly to get their children back home.

* * *

Please review! Adding alerts is flattering -- but I'd also like to know what you think -- what is working -- what is not -- all comments and questions are welcome. Enjoy -- I have the next chapter almost ready so let me know what you think of this one and I'll get it up as soon as I can.


	5. Won't Leave Your Side

Thanks for all the reviews so far -- I truly appreciate it -- it has helped me to keep writing and updating as quickly as possible. I hope you enjoy this next part. Please be advised -- I am not a doctor and did my best with research - if there are things that don't make sense -- I apologize -- let me know and I will fix it to the best of my ability. Enjoy :-)

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Won't Leave Your Side**

"Best friends just won't leave your side"_  
-Blink182 _

The next day, Logan was at work seeing to several issues while Veronica had schedule an appointment for Lilly with her doctor. "Veronica Echolls," the nurse called. Veronica stood, pulling Lilly after her. Lilly had shut down to a higher degree since they'd stepped inside the doctors' office. Despite Veronica's warning, she was visibly upset when they arrived. Although Veronica believed Lilly to be as frozen as a person could be, she now understood how much more difficult she could make things. She had been physically pulling Lilly since they left the car.

"Come on," Veronica seethed, feeling the heat of stares as other patients in the waiting room observed her difficulties. Lilly eventually was outweighed and followed Veronica into the inner hall. "Hi," Veronica said brightly to the nurse. "Can I speak to Dr. Brown before we get started? I asked the person on the phone and she told me to ask when we got here."

"This way," the woman said, leading Veronica and Lilly into an office instead of an exam room.

"Hey, Veronica, what brings you here?" Lisa Brown asked, walking in a moment later. "Weren't you just in?"

"I was," Veronica said brightly. "Can you shut that door?" The doctor did as Veronica asked and pulled a chair over to sit in front of Veronica and Lilly.

"So what's up?"

"I need your assurance that whatever we say here is completely private."

"You know it is. How long have you been coming here? You know you can trust me."

"I know. But this is extremely important. This is Lilly Kane," she said, gesturing to the woman who was still gripping her left hand. "You weren't in Neptune years ago, but Lilly was pronounced dead when she was 16. As you can see, she's not dead. She has been hidden away in a convalescent home – if you can call it that – in Mexico. We found her two days ago. They gave us very limited medical records. I can't really get my hands on her old medical records because no one can know she's alive. There are too many people who might try to get to her because of her money. And her family – we think they were the ones who put her there, so this has to be surreptitious."

Dr. Brown looked a bit surprised but not as much as one might imagine. She had, after all, known Veronica for many years and been her doctor through all three of her less-than-ideal pregnancies. She sighed and sat back in her chair, regarding the silent statue that was Lilly. "How can I help?"

"We don't know what's wrong with her," Veronica said. "The nurses at the home said she hasn't spoken in all the time she was there. She doesn't move on her own but she will walk and do small things when guided. The nurses said she wouldn't change her own clothes or eat on her own but she has since she's been here. I just think that there's more we can do for her than let her sit in the corner. She's in there somewhere. I've seen it already – so I need you to tell us what to do. And I need your discretion in both discussion and records. We need to use another name in the records."

"Then let's get started," Dr. Brown said, standing. "Lilly, we're going to head across the hall to an exam room and get you all checked out." She held her hand out but Lilly ignored it.

"She seems to have an issue with doctors," Veronica said lightly, looking at her friend. "She's been pitching a fit since we got here." She watched smugly as Lilly reacted with an annoyed grimace. Lilly was in there alright; and Veronica was going to pull her out if only with sheer will. Veronica stood and pulled Lilly after her, following Dr. Brown to the exam room.

"I know most people would rather not be here," Dr. Brown said to Lilly. "But we'll try to make this quick and painless. I'm going to give you a minute to change into a gown and I'll be right back."

Veronica handed the gown to Lilly and sat in one of the waiting room chairs. She knew Lilly didn't want to do this – to be here. She also knew that something was wrong. People didn't just stop talking and communicating completely by choice. Something had happened to Lilly that night when she'd supposedly been murdered. Something that had frozen her for fifteen years.

When Dr. Brown returned, she explained to Lilly and Veronica that she was beginning a new chart under the name Lilly Emma Echolls. Anyone who was being nosey would initially believe it belonged to Emma and her first and middle name had been transposed. She took Lilly's height, weight, blood pressure, and pulse – all of the general vital signs. She checked her reflexes and the strength in her arms and hands. Lilly remained tense throughout but she was silent. When Dr. Brown asked her to lay back, Veronica saw the change in Lilly – she lay back as she was told but squeezed her eyes closed and emitted a strangled cry. Veronica stood and moved to Lilly's side, taking her hand. "Could we have a minute?" She asked Dr. Brown. The doctor nodded and left the room.

"Hey," she said gently, gripping Lilly's hand and using the other to stroke her hair, "look at me." Lilly kept her eyes closed. "Lilly, please look at me," she repeated softly. She eventually did open her eyes to stare past Veronica. "No," Veronica said firmly. "Eyes here," she said, pointing to her own eyes. When Lilly did finally focus on her, Veronica continued. "You have done so well. I know it's a lot to ask – but I need you to hang in there just a little bit longer. Dr. Brown is a good person – we can trust her. She's not going to hurt you – believe me. If I thought that were possible, we wouldn't be here." Tears welled in Lilly's eyes and for the first time since they'd been reunited, Veronica saw her express an emotion. Veronica helped her sit up and perched next to her, hugging her as she cried. When her tears ceased, Veronica handed her tissues and smoothed her hair.

"I look at this as a choice," she said carefully. "You can let Dr. Brown finish today. Or we can leave and come back another day. If it's too much right now – we'll go with option B. But it might be good to just get it all over with. Can we try again?" Lilly locked eyes with Veronica, the only sign she'd given so far as an affirmative. "Okay, I'm going to get Dr. Brown. Just lay back and close your eyes."

Once the doctor was back in the room, Veronica remained at Lilly's side – holding her hand as the exam moved forward. In the end, after everything was checked, Dr. Brown asked Lilly to get dressed and for both women to meet her in her office. Dressed again in her white dress with blue polka dots and a blue cardigan, Lilly looked much more comfortable. Veronica put an arm under hers and they walked together to Dr. Brown's office. She noticed as she sat down that Logan had called several times and sent her a text – he was waiting for them in the parking lot.

"Can Logan come in?" She asked Lilly. "It would probably be easier if I don't try to explain to him what Dr. Brown says. Is that okay?" Lilly gave her the "do what you want" look and Veronica dialed Logan. He joined them two minutes later just as Dr. Brown entered the room.

"Hi, Mr. Echolls," she said kindly, "how are you?"

"I'm hanging in there, Dr. B, thanks for asking. How are my girls doing?"

"We were just sitting down to talk about that," she said, gesturing to a chair. "Are you joining us?" He looked at Lilly and then Veronica for affirmation before taking a seat next to his wife. Dr. Brown sat across from them and mainly addressed Lilly.

"Lilly, from what I can tell – you're suffering from years of trauma and abuse. The symptoms constitute emotional numbness – a sign of post traumatic stress disorder. Only you can tell us about what led you to this, but we can try to help with different medications or therapies that will rebalance the chemicals in your brain. I just need to do a few tests to make sure none of the lasting damage is physical."

"What types of tests?" Veronica asked, her hand grasping Lilly's. She was already uncomfortable with the idea of her friend being poked and prodded by doctors.

"A CT scan, an MRI of the brain. A simple battery of blood tests to check for toxins. We can do it all fairly quickly. Lilly, we can get you checked into Sharp Coronado tomorrow and hopefully have you back home in a few days."

"That doesn't work," Veronica answered, not even looking at her friend for confirmation – she felt the signs of additional tension in Lilly. "No hospital stays."

"Veronica –"

"She had been holed up in some hospice for 14 years," Veronica said firmly, her voice cracking. "She is not going back to a place like that if I can help it." Logan intervened, understanding that his wife was approaching tears – a state she loathed to present to most people.

He turned on his knock-'em-dead, charming smile and leaned forward in his chair. "How can we do this in a way that will make Lilly most comfortable?"

"I suppose we can spread the tests over several days," the doctor answered. "But it will take longer if we do them outpatient. Some are quite lengthy."

"That's fine," Veronica assured her. "Just tell us what to do."

"I will call and have the hospital schedule the MRI and CT scans. We can have a nurse draw blood before you leave here today. My nurse will call you with the times for the scans."

"Sounds good," Veronica agreed, looking over at Lilly.

"There are a few more things – there are signs of abuse. Physical – and sexual," she said gently, looking at Lilly as she spoke. Lilly's eyes were trained intently on one of the polka dots in the skirt of her dress; there was nothing that was going to make her meet the doctor's eyes. "None of the damage is current enough to need treatment, but the scars are there – physically and otherwise. I would suggest finding a good psychiatrist. I have a few names I'll give you – you might need to shop around before you find someone Lilly will be comfortable with." She paused, taking a breath before handing several items to Veronica. "I'm also concerned about her weight. She is significantly underweight – Those pamphlets give different tips on increasing weight safely – may I suggests lots of milk. I would like to see Lilly up to 95 pounds when she comes in 6 months from now." Veronica nodded, already having known that was coming. She could practically lift Lilly if she had to.

Veronica and Logan both stayed with Lilly while a nurse took several vials of blood. Since her color drained, the nurse made her lay down for a few minutes before finally releasing her. As they walked out to the parking lot, Logan suggested they go out to dinner. Veronica felt Lilly sag against her arm and told him that they should postpone.

"You can stop and buy us Manicotti from Luigi's," Veronica informed him with a grin.

"I suppose I can," Logan agreed, smiling in a good natured fashion. "I supposed we need three pans, considering you can eat and entire one yourself and Lilly here is on doctor's orders to eat more."

"I think two pans would be sufficient, funny guy," Veronica said. "But if you truly loved me, you'd also stop and buy ice cream. Moose Tracks. And mint chocolate chip," she added, hoping Lilly's preference hadn't changed.

"You of little faith," Logan teased, "it was already in the plan. Now you've ruined your surprise. Drive safe – see you at home. Love you," he said, kissing her. He dropped a kiss on Lilly's cheek and separated from them, walking to his own car. That evening, after dinner, they watched a movie together which Logan and Veronica were happy to see Lilly watch. Her stare was become focused for longer amounts of time – they took it as a good sign.

Veronica helped her bathe and prepare for bed as she had done the two nights prior. "I know today was hard for you," she said softly. "But you did great. We're going to figure out how to help – I promise you that." She tucked Lilly into bed and joined Logan in their room for a night of no more than cuddling. Part of Veronica's mind knew that it was normal; she and Logan had begun dating after Lilly's supposed death. If Lilly hadn't died – she may very well have become Mrs. Echolls. Or they would have both partied themselves to death – whatever had come first. Despite her ability to understand, Veronica was still hurt; she wanted her husband – she needed her husband. She needed him to the get the hell over it and get back to her – 100%. Tiredness that has settled into her bones kept her from telling him that. Instead, she crawled into bed, snuggled into his arms, and fell into an exhausted slumber.

* * *

Please review :-) It helps me keep up the writing pace! I will warn you -- I go back to school Monday. I can't promise the updates will be ask quick as they have been during this "snow vacation" but I'll try my best. Review! It's a sign of appreciation and a sign that I'm not just writing this for myself :-)


	6. The Rock That Steadies

This chapter focuses more on Mac, but is important to the building of the story. I hope you enjoy! I love the character of Mac and I hope I was able to portray her well – as always, I look forward to any feedback you have to share. Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Chapter 6 – The Rock that Steadies **

"The only rock I know that stays steady, the only institution I know that works, is the family." ~ Lee Lacocca

* * *

While Veronica and Lilly spent the day at the doctor's office, Mac spent the day thanking God that she had at least 11 years before had a teenager of her very own. Emma was testing her patience – of which everyone figured she had an unending supply. Apparently not.

School should have been the break Mac needed. With Emma and Lynnie in school and the other kids with her nanny, she should have been able to go to work and get something done. Reality sank in quickly. Two minutes after sitting down at her desk, the phone rang and her secretary put it through; Emma's school was calling.

"Mrs. Casablancas? This is Marie Turner from Neptune Middle School. Emma Echolls is in the nurses office, not feeling well. She said her parents can't be reached and that she's in your care – and we have you as the next contact."

"Of course," Mac said. "I'll be right there." She grabbed her bag , keys, and cell phone before heading out. "Lori, I'm out," she told her assistant, "motherhood calls."

"People are starting to forget you own this place," Lori teased her. "We miss you."

"I miss you too – especially the peace," Mac said, her brow furrowed. "There is no peace in my house right now. Hopefully I'll make it in tomorrow. Can you cancel the board meeting for Friday? Things are just too frenzied right now – there's no telling where I'll be."

"I can do that. Take care."

"You too," Mac replied, continuing out to her car. When she arrived in the parking lot of the middle school, it occurred to her that she was never going to get in a full day of work again. It was a damn good thing she was a billionaire and married to a billionaire – otherwise she might be concerned. She would have to tell her daughters some day to make all of their money before having children – it didn't seem that a career was possible while chasing after offspring.

Her heels clicked as she walked down the hall, reminding her of when she'd been a child and been afraid of adults whose shoes made clicking noises. The nurse's office was exactly where she had left it upon graduating 8th grade and therefore easy to find. "Hi, I'm Cindy Casablancas, I'm here to pick up –"

"Hi Aunt Mac," Emma said, slightly moaning from her place on a nearby cot.

"Hey, Em. What's up?" She crossed the room to sit on the edge of the cot and dropped a kiss on Emma's forehead.

"No fever," the nurse said, observing. "She's probably fine to finish the day, but she insisted we call."

"I want to go home," Emma cried, her eyes pleading with her aunt.

"Okay," Mac relented. She had the ability to resist Emma no more than she could refuse Veronica. Mac signed Emma out and walked her to the car, wondering how she was supposed to handle this. Once in the car, Mac turned to her eldest niece. "So, what's going on here?"

"I don't feel good."

"What doesn't feel good?"

"My stomach. And my head." Mac sighed and put the car into gear, pulling carefully out of the parking lot. When they reached the Casablancas estate, Emma whimpered.

"I want to go home," she whined.

"I know, kid-o. But you're stuck with me for a few more days. Let's get you upstairs and into bed." Emma reluctantly allowed herself to be tucked into bed and even swallowed the chalky medicine Mac poured down her throat.

Dick stood in the doorway, observing hesitantly. "If you're gonna puke, make it to the toilet," he said, "because the maid was just here today."

"Ignore him," Mac said with a smile. "But seriously, if you feel sick, go for the bucket. Dick, go get the pink bucket from under our sink and rinse it out." He did as he was told, grumbling about vomit in his beautiful house.

Mac stretched out beside Emma on the bed, stroking her hair methodically. "Are you sure there's nothing else bothering you?"

"What's wrong with Aunt Lilly?" Mac closed her eyes, steeling herself for the guidance to answer what followed.

"She's very sad," she said, finally deciding on an approach.

"If I'm really sad, will mama take me back home?"

"Oh, Emma, your mom loves you more than anything," Mac chided her. "But Lilly needs her right now. It's not a kind of sadness you could understand. Aunt Lilly is so sad she can't talk or walk or do anything for herself. That's why she needs your mom and dad to help her. But they're going to take you back home as soon as they can."

"How does Mama know Aunt Lilly?"

"You've never heard this before?" Emma shook her head, despite the millions of times Veronica and Logan had shared stories of their friend. "Well, Lilly and your mom were best friends when they were younger. They did everything together – shopping, going to parties, swimming, dance classes. Lilly was vibrant and beautiful – she loved having a good time. She always pulled your mom along, getting into things and stirring up trouble. But fun trouble, not bad trouble."

"But you're mama's best friend."

"Actually, that honor goes to Uncle Wallace," Mac reminded her. "But he's in Africa, so I try my best to fill in."

"You do a good job."

"Well, thank you. Now close your eyes – maybe if you take a nap your stomach will feel better. I'll put the bucket right next to the bed in case you need it."

"Thanks Aunt Mac," Emma muttered, her eyes already heavy. When Mac made her way into the kitchen, she found Dick pouring himself a glass of juice.

"I thought you were supposed to do something that could be considered work today," she said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I thought you were working today," he returned, looking her right back in the eye.

"I had to pick up a sick kid – what's your excuse?"

"I have a lot of money." Mac shook her head, taking his glass of juice and walking onto the deck that jutted out from the kitchen. Dick joined her a moment later, a new glass in his hand. "Since we're both home – we could work on that new fiscal plan you were talking about – the one where we split up our money into more trust funds –" He moved close, attempted to be seductive in a way she'd never bought in the first place. Mac side stepped him and sat on a lounge, pulling up her feet.

"Emma is sleeping down the hall – Rebecca and Maggie should have the younger kids home from the park pretty soon. So no, I am not going to allow you to attempt to impregnate me right now."

"You're no fun," Dick pouted, mostly in jest. "What's with the kid, anyway?"

"Emma? She went to the nurse and claimed a stomach ache."

"You don't buy it?"

"She's upset over losing Veronica's attention. I think it's more in her mind than anything. What do you think about all of this with Lilly?" She looked her husband curiously, awaiting his response. Dick shrugged his shoulders.

"My relationship with Lilly wasn't real complicated. I spoke – she hit me or kicked me. So I didn't talk to her a whole lot."

"Was it your level of inappropriateness that made her act violently toward you?"

"That sounds about right," Dick agreed, nodding. "I was 15." Mac shook her head, smiling as she rolled her eyes. She wasn't quite sure why she understood Dick. Her family – even after 8 years of marriage and two shared children – was sure she was under some sort of duress. She didn't tolerate Dick as everyone supposed; she loved him. The positive side of missing work that day – Mac spent the morning with her husband and the afternoon playing with her children; work could definitely wait.

* * *

Please Review. I really appreciate those of you who have been reviewing all along -- for the rest of you, speak up! Let me know what you think. Thanks!


	7. Beauty of the World

Thank you so much for the feedback! As always, please let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy the chapter :-)

* * *

**Chapter 7 – The Beauty of the World**

The beauty of the world has two edges, one of laughter, one of anguish, cutting the heart asunder. ~Virginia Woolf, _A Room of One's Own_, 1929

* * *

They had seen three therapists that next day and Veronica was exhausted – she couldn't imagine how Lilly felt. The first man had been a fill-in for one of Dr. Brown's recommendations. He spoke down to Lilly and actually began to yell at her. Veronica promptly stood and walked out, taking Lilly with her. The second therapist – a woman – hugged them both and gushed about their auras. Veronica couldn't help but roll her eyes a few times during the session. Lilly had completely ignored the woman and been pulled into a deeper than usual trance by one of the prisms that hung in the window.

The third visit had been the most promising. She was a psychiatrist who dealt mainly with abused women and children. She spoke directly to Lilly, not blinking when there was no answer. She asked several questions that intrigued Veronica and gained a few seconds of eye contact from Lilly. Even if Lilly wasn't sharing, Veronica knew the questions were bringing up memories – she looked haunted.

Arriving home, Veronica sat Lilly on the living room sofa and told her she was going to make tea. When she returned with the cups, Lilly was fast asleep on the sofa. Pulling a blanket from the back, Veronica covered her and retreated to a nearby chair to boot up her computer and continue the research she was doing into post traumatic stress disorder.

When Logan arrived home with Chinese food for dinner, he found them in the same spot. He kissed Veronica and whispered his greetings. "Hey, how did it go?"

"Two duds," Veronica informed him, "and one potential – but we'll see. Can you carry her in to bed? I think she's out for the night." Logan did as he was asked, carrying Lilly into her bedroom where Veronica removed her shoes and tucked her under the covers. She grabbed the receiver for the monitor before following Logan back into the kitchen.

"Tomorrow we have the MRI and hopefully the CT scan. Two potentials for the caregiver position are coming after 1. I was hoping you could help with the interviews – I'm not really practiced with this whole hiring-of-help."

"That's because you won't hire more. If it were up to me, you'd have a house full of servants, waiting on your every need."

"Silly," Veronica said, smiling as she tussled his hair, "then why would I need to keep you around?" They shared a quiet dinner before Lilly woke again and Veronica served her dinner as well. It was still light outside, so Logan decided to give his wife a break.

"Come on, Lilly," Logan said gallantly. "You and Henry and me – we're going on a walk. And I am going to enlighten you with all of the naughty things our beloved Veronica has been engaging in during your absence. You will be proud," he said, a grin gracing his expression.

"Don't believe a word," Veronica admonished her friend. "But have fun. And get a jacket," she said, turning her attention to her husband. He bowed at her, enjoying his moment of over-dramatization, and took Lilly's hand before exiting the room. Veronica heard Henry join them a moment later, excitedly barking at Logan to get moving.

They were gone for approximately five minutes when Veronica heard a key in the door. Mac appeared with a shopping bag in hand. She smiled at Veronica and moved into the kitchen where she began unpacking ingredients immediately onto the counter. Veronica watched her friend carefully, smiling as the ingredients started to make sense.

"Either you're making fruit salad—" she said, just before Mac pulled out a bottle of sparkling white wine. "Or Sangria."

"I think you deserve one," Mac answered. "And I always think I deserve one. I'm married to Dick."

"See, I always think you're going to add an "a" in there."

"He's actually very good to me."

"I know – that's why I haven't killed him and done away with the evidence." She smiled again and popped a raspberry in her mouth, ignoring Mac's warnings that they weren't washed yet. They made the drinks and carried them into the deck, sitting in a prime location to enjoy the sunset. The deck had not been an original part of the house but Logan had it built fairly quickly. It had three levels – each made of a beautifully finished wood and each with its own purpose. They sat on the top deck, which allowed for an extensive view of the property they owned. A sweeping entrance of two steps led down to the area where 12 guests could be accommodated for dinner. Two steps below that held more seating and Logan's favorite – a state-of-the-art barbeque pit. It was also Keith Mars' favorite part of the house.

"Am I doing the wrong thing?" Veronica asked after a long silence, her eyes pleading with Mac.

"I think you're doing the only thing you can do," Mac answered, reaching over to grasp her friend's hand.

"But I'm responsible to my children first, right? How is this going to affect them?"

Mac sipped from her glass before placing it back on the patio table. She stared into the Echoll's extensive back lawn and admired the pinks and oranges of the California sunset. After a pause, she offered her thoughtful opinion. "Your kids are very well adjusted. They know you love them – they know you put them first. They will be fine in the end. And I know you – you can't just give up on Lilly. You've been haunted by her for years – this is your chance to do away with the ghosts."

"I'm going to need your help."

"You've got it," Mac promised. "How's Logan handling this? I know he's worried about you, but how is he doing?"

"He won't touch me," Veronica said before pursing her lips. "I guess marrying your ex-girlfriend's best friend is only ok when said ex-girlfriend is dead. He's agonizing over it. Not that I have time to sleep with him – but it does hurt."

"Give him time. He doesn't love Lilly the way he loves you. But this whole thing brings up every bit of your past together."

"I made him promise we were done leaving each other – before we got married. What if he can't do this? What if Lilly coming back is too much?"

"You two have been through so much together – Logan loves you, V. There is not a doubt in my mind that he is yours – forever." Veronica tried to find comfort in her friend's words. The sun had begun to set by the time Logan and Lilly returned and Mac headed back to her child-infested home. Veronica spent the rest of the evening with Logan and Lilly, reminding herself of the many blessings in her life.


	8. Life Goes On

Thanks so much for the reviews so far! It keeps me working as quickly as possible. Enjoy the next chapter – let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Life Goes On**

In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life. It goes on. ~Robert Frost

Veronica and Lilly left first thing the next morning to go to the radiology department at the hospital. Veronica was a bit concerned when they put in an IV for the MRI, but Lilly got through the entire thing without any problems. They had to wait an hour before they could go for the CT scan so Veronica suggested they walk along the adjacent park. When they arrived home that afternoon, Logan was already there, interviewing some of the candidates for the caregiver position. Veronica and Lilly joined him for the last three interviews.

"I liked Chloe," Veronica said, looking at the list of names.

"She doesn't have much experience," Logan mentioned.

"She doesn't need much – I've been doing fine and I have no experience," Veronica reminded him. "Lilly," she said, turning to her friend, "do you want a vote?" As soon as she asked, she had an idea. She placed the resume and cover letter sets on the table and told Lilly to pick the one she liked the best. She could see Lilly was annoyed but with Veronica's insistence she also chose Chloe. Lilly was exhausted after the tests and the interviews – she fell asleep on the living room sofa and Logan carried her to bed. He and Veronica were in the middle of dinner when her phone rang.

"Sorry," she whispered, kissing him before answering. "Hello?"

"Veronica, this is Dr. Brown. I just received Lilly's blood test results back from the lab."

"What's wrong?" Veronica placed the call on speaker and placed it on the table.

"Lilly's blood shows high concentrations of anticonvulsants, muscle relaxants, and anxiolytics."

"What does that mean?" Veronica asked, only recognizing one of the words.

"It means she's been drugged out of her mind for 15 years." Logan said angrily. His fists were clenched and he started pacing the kitchen, unable to control his fury. It was horrible enough that Lilly had been hidden away and very likely abused – this was incomprehensible.

"There are no medical reasons for dosages as high as Lilly has in her blood stream," Dr. Brown informed them. "Honestly, she's lucky to be alive. She's going to start going through withdrawal soon if we don't get her started on a regiment."

"We don't want to drug her again," Veronica said, surprised at the doctor's suggestion. She looked to Logan for help but he was still caught up in his own thoughts, stalking the kitchen as he listened.

"I know, Veronica – but you can't simply stop taking benxodiazepines – the withdrawal can be very painful, traumatic – if not fatal. The lab has figured out the drug cocktail they were using. We need to put Lilly on a lower dose. We'll lower the dose every week or so until she's off the drugs for good."

"Is there any other way?"

"I'm afraid not," Dr. Brown said. "I've phoned the prescriptions into your pharmacy. I would recommend getting them tonight. She could start showing signs of withdrawal at any time –she's been without those medications for four full days."

"Okay," Veronica said, resigned. "What do we do?"

"Three of the drugs are pills – you need to give them to Lilly as directed on the bottle. The fourth is Valium – and it needs to be injected. The prescription comes with the disposable syringes and the pharmacist can show you how to do it." Veronica nodded before realizing that she was on the phone.

"Okay – "

"Bring Lilly in on Friday and we'll check to see how things are progressing. This is a setback, Veronica – I know you're upset. But it's not the end – just a small setback."

"Thanks, Dr. Brown."

"Goodnight, both of you." Veronica hung up the phone and slumped against the counter, her head falling into her hands. Logan's feelings were once again in check as he saw Veronica needed him; he crossed the kitchen to once again stand with her. His hands found the ball of muscle gathering at the nape of her neck and massaged in gently.

"Can you?" She started to ask.

"I'll be back soon," he promised, kissing her on the lips. "Anything else you need while I'm out?"

"No – the heavy-duty narcotics should be fine," she answered dryly, slumping again against the island counter as she watched him go. She was attempting to collect herself when she heard it; a scream. She was in Lilly's room before she realized what it was she heard. Lilly was thrashing against the covers, screaming in a voice Veronica didn't recognize. Veronica was immediately at her side, gathering Lilly into her arms. She earned an elbow to the nose but eventually she was able to calm Lilly.

When Logan returned home, he felt something was wrong when his wife didn't come out to meet him. He found her quickly enough, blood covering her from what looked to be a bloody nose, holding Lilly. She was attempting to stave it off with one hand but Logan handed her tissues right away. "You need to get ice on that— you are going to have a beautiful pair of black eyes – my love." He offered his hand and she shook her head.

"I can't."

"She's sleeping again," he said, reaching forward to pry his wife away from Lilly. "You need to take care of yourself. Come on, ice." He led her into the kitchen and moved to search the freezer for one of the soft ice packs he knew were somewhere in between soft pretzels, popcicles, and frozen meat. Veronica was holding the tissues to her nose, vehemently willing the blood to stop. At the same time, she was attempting to look through the pharmacy bag Logan had left on the counter.

"Those are some big-gun narcotics they got our girl hooked on," Logan said, handing her an ice pack. "The pharmacist practically made me sign my life away to take them. After he called Dr. Brown to verify the prescriptions." Logan made her sit down in a kitchen chair and tilt her head forward, telling her to put one of the ice packs near the bridge of her nose while he held the other one at the nape of her neck. It took almost half an hour but eventually the bleeding stopped and Veronica was able to clean up. She changed into pajamas and was both surprised and annoyed when Logan came at her with more ice.

"I'm fine."

"Stop being a baby," he said. "Go lay down – you're supposed to prop yourself up on pillows so your head is higher than your feet – it may help the swelling."

"I have to give Lilly her medicine – "

"Since I have been giving our children – and you – medicine when required for the past 11 years, I think I can handle it. Go to bed. I'll be there soon." Veronica attempted to argue so he picked her up and set her back down on the bed. She glared; he knew full well she hated when he did that. "You can be angry with me later," he offered. "But if you're not under those covers and lying down when I get back, I guarantee I'm going to be angrier than you."

Logan went back into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and the bag from the pharmacy. He was amazed that Veronica had managed to not drip blood on Lilly or the bedclothes. Lilly was sleeping – but lightly. He nudged her slightly and her eyes flipped open. "Hey, Lills," he said gently. "The doctor called a little while ago. I guess those creeps in Mexico had you dosed up pretty well. Dr. Brown is worried that you're starting to go through withdrawal. I don't know if you remember what happened a little while ago – you had a nightmare – that could be the first sign. She said the only way to stop you from having painful symptoms is to put you back on the drugs." Lilly's eyes clouded over and Logan witnessed his first sign that she was truly in there.

"It's not for long," he promised. "She's going to take the doses down each week so you can get off the drugs slowly – without the side effects." He pulled the bottles out of the bag and showed them to Lilly. "Do you recognize these?" He took from her expression that she did. He counted out the prescribed numbers and handed her the water bottle. "I'm sorry, Lilly."

She didn't take the pills but when he asked her to open up, he put them in her mouth and she obediently swallowed them. He pulled out the Valium and apologized again. Lilly slumped back against her pillows but allowed him to inject her with the drug. "You'd think this would be easier," he said lightly. "Emma is diabetic," he explained, "we used to have to give her injections all the time. But now she has this meter – it's pretty cool – we don't have to do much but replace the insulin."

Logan realized Lilly was still in her clothes and rummaged through her drawers for a pair of pajamas. He disappeared to store her medicine while she changed. He found the receiver for the monitor in Lilly's room in the kitchen and took it back with him, knowing it should be in his and Veronica's room. When he returned to her, Lilly was in bed in her pajamas. "Lilly, I'm sorry about the medicine," he said sincerely. "Veronica is sick about it – and we're going to make sure you're off it as soon as possible. We are so happy you're here. Good night, sweet dreams." He dropped a kiss on top of her hair and turned out the light before joining his wife in their bedroom.

Veronica was pretending to be asleep. She was propped up on pillows, ice packs on her eyes, and a scowl for her husband. Logan chuckled as he prepared for bed. When he climbed under the covers and reached for her, Veronica chided him. "You said I had to be propped up. You can't hold me if I'm propped up." Logan ignored her and pulled his arms around her.

"Love you," she said softly, her lips at her ear.

"Love you too," she returned.


	9. Being There

Thanks so much for the reviews! Please continue to let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 9 – Being There

Family means putting your arms around each other and being there. ~Barbara Bush

* * *

Logan was annoyed when her phone rang at 6 the next morning; he had been watching her sleep and she'd actually been resting peacefully for the first night in a long time. He saw that it was Keith and was about to answer it when she woke and grabbed the phone from him. "Hello?"

"Hey, sweetie – I need your help."

"You know I would but I have to take Lilly in for a doctor's appointment today – I'll call you when we get home—"

"Veronica, I need you now. Have you been watching the news?"

"We haven't been doing anything that wasn't Lilly-centric," she admitted. "What's going on?"

"There have been three murders in the past week – all 12 year old girls. The sheriff is calling them unrelated but the Smith family hired us because they believe there is a connection and they're concerned that the sheriff is never going to find the culprit because he's sitting on the investigation." Keith Mars felt somewhat guilty because he knew his daughter; the moment she knew what was going on, she would do her best to help – even if she was overwhelmed with everything at home. His guilt was brushed under the rug by his need to catch the bastard who was hurting young, innocent children in Neptune.

"Okay," she said, "I'll be there as soon as I can be – I have to find someone to take Lilly—" She hung up the phone and quickly explained the situation to Logan. She threw on a pair of jeans and a sweater, dialing Mac while she brushed her teeth. "Hey – I'm sorry it's so early. I need a favor—"

Logan found her while she was dragging Lilly into the bathroom. "You know, I could have helped," he said.

"I know," she answered through the door. "But she has to change into a hospital gown and it might be easier if Mac goes. There are girl things involved. But thank you. If you're not going in to work, could you go check on the kids? When I was talking to Emma last night, she seemed upset. We need to get them home."

"Chloe starts tomorrow – we'll have Mac and Dick bring them home and stay for dinner – if you think Lilly will be up for it."

"Sounds good," Veronica answered, concentrating on brushing Lilly's hair and pulling it up into a clip to keep it out of the water.

"Promise me you're going to be careful with this investigation."

"I promise," she answered. She helped Lilly bathe and get dressed, explaining that she needed to go to work and Mac was going to take her to the appointment. "I'm sorry – I would be there, but I have to help my dad. He's worried that this guy is going to keep going – and since the sheriff's department isn't helping, it's up to us." Lilly continue to stare into space. Veronica knew the medication was fogging things up again; she hated it. "Try to help Mac – okay? I'll be back as soon as I can." She dropped a kiss on Lilly's cheek and walked with her out to the kitchen where Logan was preparing breakfast.

He had already made Veronica a smoothie and put it into a travel cup, knowing she wasn't going to stick around and eat leisurely. "Thank you," she said, kissing him. "Make sure Lilly gets her medicine." Logan nodded.

"Be careful. I love you."

"Love you too," she quipped, bidding goodbye to Lilly once more and heading out the door with her smoothie, her keys, and her bag. She stopped long enough to pet Henry, who was terribly upset to see he wasn't going.

When Mac arrived at 8, Logan could see that she was nervous. "Mac, this is Lilly – Lilly, this is Mac. I don't know if you guys ever met in high school—"

"Not really," Mac provided. "But we're happy you're back," she said with a smile. "I've never seen Veronica so happy." Veronica had already explained the situation so Mac was unfazed by the lack of answer. She grabbed Lilly's coat and took her hand, leading her out to the beloved Mercedes.

The appointment itself was quick but first they waited for at least an hour before the doctor joined them. Mac sat in the waiting room, not sure what to do with herself. Lilly was highly distracted by whatever she chose to focus her eyes on and holding a one-sided conversation was difficult. While they waited, Veronica was in the field, interviewing the families who had so recently lost their daughters. She was overcome with emotion but was able to push it into the background, delving into the case with her mind and reason.

The first family was receptive since they had been the ones to hire Mars Investigations. They showed Veronica into their daughter's room and described her last moments. She was walking to a friend's house, just down the block, and never made it. Veronica took her time looking through the evidence and then followed the route, making note of which neighbors might have seen something.

After interviewing all three families, Veronica was able to start building a case file. All three girls were the same age, all three born and raised in Neptune by wealthy families. The only things they had in common were a result of their ages – they had been in classes together, they had been on the same soccer team and in the same dance class. Veronica made lists of the people she needed to interview the next day and returned to the office to check with her father. Keith was neck deep in the case, pulling what he could from the police file and running background checks on any of the people who might have been near the girls.

"It doesn't add up," he said, shaking his head at the board in front of him.

"It will," Veronica promised.

"Honey, you should go home. We'll start again in the morning—"

"No way. I ordered in. This creep killed three girls in 8 days – we don't have time," she insisted. She had already called Logan and told him not to expect her home. He hadn't been happy but he agreed to keep an eye on Lilly.

The next day, Veronica and Keith hit several dead ends on the case so she did finally go home – exhaustion was not going to help her solve anything. She spent the morning with Lilly, telling her about the case and explaining that the kids were returning that night. Both women caught naps before dinner while Logan took care of the preparation. Mac and Dick brought them home just before dinner and stayed for the meal. Veronica's children hadn't fallen far from the tree and were delighted to see lasagna on the menu. He had made two separate casseroles – one vegetable for Mac and Lilly and one meat lovers for everyone else.


	10. Call It a Family

Thanks for everyone who has been reviewing. I need to know – why have they fallen off so drastically? Let me know if there' something you dislike about the story – is it too unbelievable, is it moving too slowly, am I updating too quickly? I'm a little paranoid because I was receiving a solid number of reviews at the beginning and its dwindling – I hope you're not becoming bored with the story – it had lots to go. I hope you enjoy this next chapter – please review!

**Chapter 10 – Call It a Family**

Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family: Whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one.  
-- Jane Howard

They all sat in the living room before dinner and there was a tense moment before Veronica introduced Lilly. "Guys, this is Aunt Lilly," Veronica said from her perch next to Lilly on the sofa. "Lilly, this is Emma," she said, pointing to her eldest daughter, "and this is Lynnie, and Andrew, and McKenzie. And those beauties are Mac and Dick's daughters – Cassie is with her mom and Grace is over there next to McKenzie."

"This is for you," Emma said, standing and handing Lilly a get-well card. It was handmade but beautiful; Emma had pulled out all the stops and raider her aunt's scrapbooking supplies. Lilly didn't speak but she did something else unexpected – she leaded forward and hugged Emma. The little girl hugged her back. Andrew and Lynnie went next,

"Please don't hug me," he said, as politely as possible, "you're a girl."

"Andrew!" Veronica chided him but the other adults laughed.

"I'll take his hug," Lynnie offered, hugging Lilly gently; she was a very perceptive child. Cassie and McKenzie handed her a card from them and Grace, covered in glitter and letters that looked more like hieroglyphics than words. By the time they were all finished, Lilly had tears streaming down her face. She gasped and leaned against Veronica, exhausted from the excitement.

"You can see they're keepers," Veronica whispered to Lilly, rubbing her shoulder in encouragement. Mac clapped her hands and took everyone's attention away from Lilly to give her a moment to gather herself.

"I think it's time to eat," she said cheerfully. "I can hear V's stomach from over here." They gathered around the table and served the food. That night, Veronica was thankful they had hired Chloe and brought Maggie on for extra hours. Maggie bathed the children, Chloe bathed Lilly, and Veronica and Logan were relegated to bedtime story duty. Veronica climbed into bed with her eldest daughter and asked her what she wanted to read. Emma handed her The Face on the Milk Carton.

"Where did you get this?"

"My teacher." Veronica nodded and flipped it open, reading from the first page. She and Emma switched pages, reading until they reached the end of the first chapter.

"I'm so glad you're home, baby girl," Veronica said, tucking her in. She kissed Emma's forehead and wished her sweet dreams before closing the door and heading down the hall to Lynnie's room. The five-year-old was waiting with book in hand – a little golden book called The Store Bought Doll. Veronica didn't understand why the child associated with a poor farm girl who only had a handful of toys – but it was Lynnie's favorite book. When she had tucked in her second daughter, she left the room and met Logan in the hall.

"Boys are in bed," he said, kissing her.

"Girls too," she mentioned. They switched places and each tucked in the other two children. When they finished, Logan leaned his head into Lilly's room and wished her a good night. Veronica entered and thanked Chloe, telling her she was done for the night.

"You have an appointment with Olivia tomorrow," she reminded Lilly. "Then maybe we can do some shopping. I certainly don't mind you wearing my clothes but you might be more comfortable in your own." She continued chatting on about the day, telling Lilly about what her father had discovered about the murders.

Logan was still awake when she climbed into bed, reading a book and waiting for her. "I'm glad they're home," Veronica whispered, marking his book and closing it, putting it aside and following with a passionate kiss.

"Me too," he agreed, leaning down to kiss her again. He pulled away and Veronica followed, teasing him with her kisses that trailed down his neck. Logan stood abruptly and picked up the glass on his night stand, moving toward the door. "I'm getting a drink. Need anything?" Veronica sat in the middle of the bed, looking at him with a mixture of surprise and annoyance.

"Yes, actually," she said, "I'd like a husband who finds me attractive."

"Veronica," he said, groaning as he turned away from her.

"What?" She demanded, moving across the bed to close the space between them. "What is going on, Logan?

"I can't do this," he said, turning so she could see the sadness and confused in his expression. "I love you so much, but I just can't do this right now."

"Do what?" Veronica demanded. "I am your wife – we've been doing this – as you keep referring to it – since high school –" her voice lowered, "I need you, Logan."

"I know," he said, his eyes welling, "and I don't know what I can do to get over it – but I'm trying. I need time." Veronica nodded, curling up in bed and turning her back to him. After a second, she flipped over and called him.

"Logan!" He appeared back in the doorway, waiting for her to speak. "Promise me you'll sleep here tonight – Don't go." He nodded before heading back into the hall, leaving Veronica to fret in solitude. When he returned twenty minutes later, she smelled the scotch on his breath and her heart jerked in her chest; this was not working. She inched over to his side of the bed and burrowed against him until he sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

"We will get through this," she whispered. "I love you."

'Love you," he answered softly, dropping a kiss on top of her head.


	11. The Master Key

Thanks so much for the reviews! I appreciate the feedback. Many readers have mentioned that they would like to know more of what Logan is thinking and feeling. I have been trying to add more of that aspect but I have to admit that I'm having trouble writing Logan. I love him as a character, but I'm having trouble! Also, I apologize if the story is moving slowly – I'll try to move it along quicker.

Also, about the dinner scene in the last chapter – the more I thought about it and the more I read the opinions of my loyal readers, the more I realized it was probably too much of a stretch. Thanks again for your comments – please keep them coming!

* * *

**Chapter 11 -- The Master Key**

Love is the master key that opens the gates of happiness. ~Oliver Wendell Holmes

Mornings at the Echolls household had never been so hectic. Emma and Lynnie needed to be ready for school – Andrew and McKenzie dressed and fed – Henry walked, and Veronica needed to be out the door to meet her father at the sheriff's office. Chloe was a saving grace after only two days – she had Lilly dressed and at the breakfast table by the time Veronica and the kids were there. Logan joined them and they ate before Logan took the two oldest kids to school and Maggie took the boys to their playgroup.

Veronica put on her jewelry while listening to Chloe explain what she had planned for the day. The young woman was ambitious and understood Logan and Veronica's wishes when it came to Lilly – she was to be engaged and encouraged. After Chloe explained her plans for the day, Veronica had to help her cross a few things off the list and remind the girl that Lilly tired easily. They would head for the park with Henry and then return to the house for lunch. Lilly had an appointment with Olivia, her psychiatrist, at 2pm and then Chloe planned to take her out again but Veronica mentioned that she was usually tired in the evening. Once Veronica knew where Lilly would be all day, she kissed her friend's cheek, promised to see her soon, and headed out the door.

The drive from home to Mars Investigations was one Veronica felt she could make in her sleep. However, in deference to Logan's wishes – she always used the hands-free option while she drove.

"Hey, babe," Logan said, answering almost immediately.

"Hey," she returned, "we didn't have a chance to talk this morning."

"What's on your mind?"

"Remember when we were married?"

"Quite fondly," he answered. "You were in that angelic white number with that blue ribbon thing—"

"Seriously – remember when you agreed to counseling?"

"I don't think I'd remember that," Logan said, "what are you trying to tell me?"

"I want to go see a counselor. Now. Today if possible."

"Veronica, we're going to be fine—"

"I know," she answered. "But I really need to do this. We need help and I think it's time we looked for it. We both pretend we know what we're doing – but we don't!"

"If it's important to you, I'll be there – text me the time and place – I'll see you soon."

"I love you," she said softly, parking her car in front of the office.

"Me you," he responded. "Be safe today." After hanging up with Logan, Veronica dialed the number for the marriage counselor her dad always suggested for clients who wanted to reconcile with their cheating spouses; if Keith thought she was good, that was enough for Veronica. She was happy to find they had an opening that day and texted Logan the information before heading into the office. Their marriage had been much smoother than their dating relationship. Once Logan possessed the reassurance that she wasn't going anywhere, he stopped doing some of the immature things they had once fought over. Once her life was tied to his, Veronica stopped putting herself in danger so often. It still happened, but with much less frequency.

She finished up her last batch of phone calls and inquiries just before lunch so she arrived at the therapists office a few minutes early. Logan was there already, waiting patiently while flipping through a magazine. "Hey," he said, smiling up at her.

"Hey," she answered, dropping down next to him and kissing him. "Do you think our lives will ever be uncomplicated?"

"Veronica, love – I don't think you could handle uncomplicated," he teased. They sat together, her hand resting in his, until the door opened and a woman came out, introducing herself as Dr. Caroline Mira and asking them to come in. She was an older woman – in her mid to late fifties – wearing a beautiful pants suit in deep purple and her silvery blond hair pulled back into a neat twist.

Veronica had explained a bit on the phone but Dr. Mira – she asked them to call her Caroline – requested that they tell her a bit about themselves. Logan went first, his nerves wracked – he knew he had to speak or he would be crawling out of his skin. He had seen therapists before and never successfully; but he was determined to give it a try if it was what Veronica wanted.

"We've been married for 11 years," Logan started. "We have four kids. I run a real estate company with my best friend and Veronica is a private investigator – a very talented one, in fact. We first met in middle school and were friends in high school when Veronica's best friend Lilly was also my first serious girlfriend." He took a deep breath, feeling overwhelmed and unsure of how much information to share. If they got into too much detail, this woman might consider them certifiable.

Veronica took over and explained about Lilly's supposed murder and her exile from the 09ers. Logan interrupted and admitted to treating her badly. "She reminded me of Lilly," he admitted. "They spent so much time together – after Lilly died, I couldn't face Veronica because it made me think of Lilly. And I knew how much pain Veronica was in – I couldn't deal with anyone's pain but my own. It was selfish."

"You were fifteen," Caroline reminded him gently. "Selfish was part of your job description. It sounds as though you two have been through a lot together. In life, in relationships, it's okay to make mistakes – it's how we handle them that defines who we are. I think you're making a wise and responsible choice to come together and work through your differences – it sounds as though you have a lot to fight for."

"Oh, we haven't even gotten to the problem," Veronica said, shaking her head. "We don't really have differences, really—"

"Not differences," Logan agreed. "It's really a more specific problem. Lilly's not dead. Somehow, her family used the attack – My dad is the one who was tried for her murder, by the way – her family used the attack to take her out of the country and hide her away. She's been drugged and mute and practically an invalid for the past 15 years."

"We found her and brought her into our home," Veronica continued. "She's been with us for a little over a week."

"That must have been a difficult decision—"

"Not at all," Logan argued.

"No," Veronica said, at the same time. She continued. "There was no alternative. We both love Lilly unconditionally. She needs help – and attention – and it doesn't matter," she said firmly. "We are her family now. We love her and it was never a question whether or not we would be the ones to care for her."

"That is a lot of responsibility to take on, regardless of how you feel for a person."

"We wouldn't have it any other way," Logan replied. They spent the remainder of their hour talking about Lilly, her problems, and the kids. Although they hadn't touched on the subject Veronica had been fretting over, she still felt better when they left the office, having scheduled another appointment for the following week.

"I need to do something," Logan said, mulling over his sandwich.

"Like what?" Veronica asked, pausing her fork in midair to turn her attention to him.

"Those people – they promise to take care of people – look what they did – or at least let happen – to Lilly. Someone should pay."

Veronica shook her head. "Lilly needs us – and you being in a Mexican jail is not going to help matters. Once she's talking, we'll see what we can do about bringing a case against the home. Right now, we need to concentrate on Lilly."

"How can you be happy letting them get away with what they did?"

"You're the one who taught me that revenge isn't everything," Veronica reminded him. "It's not more important than our family – or our marriage. Please let it go – at least for now." Their eyes locked momentarily but Logan remained silent. He knew his options were few; they had promised one another long ago that vengeance and impulsiveness were bad habits they needed to break; their future together depended on it.

That afternoon, Cliff called and told her he wanted to speak with her and Logan about the legalities of their situation. "V, I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news," Cliff said, sitting down across from Logan and Veronica. Lilly was sitting nearby, pretending not to pay attention. Logan had brought her to the office, not wanting the children to overhear whatever Cliff had to tell them. Keith stood in the doorway, ready to lend his opinion. "You and Logan have no legal right to be providing care for Miss Kane. The good news," he continued, "is that the Kane family also forfeited those rights."

"How?" Logan asked.

"There is no registration paperwork from the home in Mexico but Keith traced the accounts that were paying for room and board – they came from the Kane estate. It means they knew where she was and they abandoned her. If the court would find her unable to care for herself, the state of California would be charged with her care."

"What does that mean?" Logan prodded, wishing he would get to the point.

"It means that you have no right to claim Lilly if her family comes looking for her – but their case would also be weak."

"What can we do?" Veronica asked.

"The best case would be for her to get to the point where a judge would consider her competent for herself – then she can choose to live wherever and with whomever she so pleases."

"I'm afraid I have bad news of my own," Keith said, "I might as well pile it on while we have this paltry atmosphere – I have been watching for news of Jake. He's been seen in the country."

"What does that matter?" Logan asked, his voice defiant.

"Jake Kane hasn't been seen in the US since Celeste died," Veronica said, her voice hollow. She reached out a hand and took Lilly's, squeezing it reassuringly.

They were worried about Jake – none of them wanted to battle the Kane family again. They had no energy left and they only wanted what was best for Lilly. Cliff promised to keep digging into the law, trying to find ways to keep Lilly with Veronica and Logan even if she wasn't considered competent. Keith would keep watching Jake's movements and digging through files, trying to find out why they had dumped their only daughter in a dirty, dangerous home. Veronica and Logan left together, taking Lilly home where they shared dinner with the four Echolls children.


	12. Dark Enough

I apologize for the delay! I've been very busy with grades (for my 130 students) and midterms (for my own graduate classes) and bridesmaid dresses and lots of other things I'd rather not be doing. Several notes – I'm at a point where I'm level with my updates and what is finished. I had written the first 10 chapters before posting the first one (which took about a week – during the last "shoveling snow" that hit our area). So, the updates may be slower now because I'm updating as I write (and teach, and take classes, and pretend to be a normal human being).

Thank you so much for the reviews – they are incredibly appreciated. I like knowing what you're thinking and like to keep in mind what you'd like to see. I am attempting to write more for Logan – but as I mentioned before, it's not a character I'm comfortable writing, so it's been difficult – but I'm still trying! There are several more mysteries to be revealed – stay tuned – I hope you enjoy this next update

* * *

Chapter 12 – Dark Enough

When it is dark enough, you can see the stars. ~Ralph Waldo Emerson

* * *

"Let's take it one word at a time," Olivia suggested. "Choose one word to use today – and that's all. No pressure – just one word." Lilly nodded, her eyes skimming the floor. They had been working on simple movements for several weeks, as well as eye contact. Lilly was improving every day. Unfortunately for the psychiatrist, Lilly's attitude and flare for the dramatic was inching back with each step regained. She listened as Olivia praised her until the door opened and Veronica walked in, cell phone and keys in hand. She was in the middle of a case – Lilly knew enough by now to see the signs.

"Hi Mrs. Echolls –" the therapist said cheerfully. It almost covered the other sound.

"Veronica," Lilly said softly, head and eyes turning to look at her friend.

"Hey, Lilly," Veronica answered, sitting next to her on the sofa. She took Lilly's hand and squeezed it gently, forcing herself to remain calm. "Ready to go?" Lilly nodded slightly but it was enough.

"Excellent job today, Lilly," Olivia said. "I'll see you tomorrow." Veronica smiled at the therapist and then returned her attention to Lilly, who was already pulling her friend toward the car.

"I know you don't like this," Veronica soothed, putting her arm around her friend, "but it is helping." Lilly rolled her eyes and Veronica laughed, happy to see the familiar movement. "We're meeting Maggie at the park – she has the kids."

Pulling into a parking space, she was pleasantly surprised to see blue highlights. Mac and her nanny – Rebecca – had also joined the Echolls children at the park. Veronica was still amused at the grace and flair with which Mac pulled off that hair. That particular day, she had donned a short sleeved belted shirtdress circa the 1950s complete with pearls and mary jane heels. Her peacock colored highlights were woven into a classic hairstyle that pulled back a few strands to bring order but allowed the rest to cascade to her shoulders in gentle, loose curls.

Veronica crossed the park and joined Mac, who was pushing her daughter Grace in one of the baby swings. "You look marvelous," Veronica toned, "you put the rest of us to shame."

"Board meeting this morning. Besides, not everyone can pull off the pearls with a t-shirt and jeans," Mac replied, smiling. Veronica could, however, pull off that particular casual but sophisticated look. She wore brown boots, jeans, a wine colored t-shirt, and a brown jacket. Her carefree look was complemented by loose locks and both her necklace from Lilly and the pearls Logan had given her after she'd given birth to their younger daughter Lynnie.

"Aunt Lilly!" Emma came running over to them and started pulling Lilly toward a set of empty swings. Before long, the two were swinging, Lilly's hair cascading behind her in the slight breeze. Veronica and Mac pushed McKenzie and Grace, watching from their close distance.

"She's improving," Mac observed.

"Definitely," Veronica agreed.

"What are you thinking?"

"That I want to find out whatever asshole put her in that place."

"I was a little surprised you didn't do that right away," Mac admitted.

"I've been gathering information, but I need to travel to track down a few people – I can't leave right now. I made Logan promise he wouldn't retaliate – so I can't. But I can let the authorities know what's been going on down there – maybe get them shut down. And there's the serial case I've been helping my dad navigate – it's gone cold, but we keep trying to pick up leads."

Mac nodded, looking thoughtful as she continued to push her daughter on the swing. They spent the next twenty minutes or so talking about Logan, Dick, Lilly, and Veronica's latest case. The case plagued her but her hands were tied – there was little evidence and the murders had stopped; at least temporarily. "How are things going with Logan – and the bedroom?" Mac asked.

"He's warming up a little," Veronica allowed. "I know he's not attracted to Lilly, or in love with her – but he's psyched himself out of intimacy. We even tried last night – " She broke off, staring into the nearby trees. Motioning for Mac to stay where she was, Veronica walked cautiously toward the shaded area , concentrating so deeply that she was startled when a woman came at her from the side.

The woman shoved a microphone in her face and said, "why have you been hiding the fact that Lilly Kane is alive?" Veronica was startled speechless for a moment but quickly jumped into action. She walked over to the camera man and ejected the memory card before he realized what she was doing.

"You can't do that!"

"Surprisingly, I can," Veronica said harshly. "Mind your own business and leave my family alone." She ran back to Mac and told her to get the kids into the cars and ordered the nearby Rebecca to do the same. She took control of Lilly and before the camera man had replaced his memory card, the four vehicles were on their way to the Echolls house.

By the time Logan, Dick, and Keith arrived, media had swarmed the gates Logan had insisted they put in when they first moved into their house. Veronica had hated the idea, stating that it was pretentious and unnecessary. Logan persevered, claiming they were necessary for safety and peace of mind. Now they were both thankful that the cast-iron gates separated the family from the media mob.

Mac had gotten the kids settled into the playroom and Veronica and Lilly were in the family room. Lilly had broken out of her stare several times to chase Veronica's pacing with her blue eyes. Logan arrived first and threw a few choice-statements to the media about what might happen if they stepped onto his property. It game him enough leverage that when he opened the gates to enter, they stayed on the street side.

His drive home from the golf course with Dick had felt to be the longest journey he'd taken since the tragedies from 13 months prior. Then, and now, every moment he was away from Veronica seemed like a chasm that would crush him. The media upset him but it devastated Veronica. When they had been newly married, she had almost been booked on charges for assaulting a photographer who had followed her and Emma on their daily walk. Logan had pled her case with Lamb and since the slimy sheriff disliked the man more than Veronica, he let it pass. The photographer had been, after all, on private property.

In their 11 years of marriage, Veronica and her children had never been photographed without their permission. The very protective mother-bear made certain of it. Thinking of her protective nature made Logan smile. She looked like a wild animal, pacing the family room while awaiting his arrival.

"Are you alright?" he asked, eyeing Veronica as soon as he entered. She nodded and accepted the embrace he offered. He kept his arms around her but turned his attention to Lilly.

"Everything okay, Lills?" she nodded, her eyes focused on him. He was surprised and looked at Veronica, who shrugged.

"It started out as a good day," Veronica told him. "Lilly's doing great."

"Mom, why are the news trucks all here?" Emma asked, sitting on the steps that led into the family room. Her head was rested in her hands as she gazed down at the adults.

"We'll take care of it, Em," Logan promised. "Go help Aunt Mac with dinner." The little girl sulked but did as she was told, disappearing from view. They closed the doors to the room and spoke quietly about what to do – Logan wanted to move Lilly to a safer location but Veronica refused to be chased out of their home.

Cliff arrived shortly before dinner to share his views and what he had heard. Keith was next, looking hurried and anxious. "I'm about ten minutes ahead of him," he said, breathing heavily. He had his cell in hand and Veronica could see it was dead; he had been trying to call.

"Who?" Veronica asked.

"Jake Kane. He's on his way with Lamb." Veronica was too busy focusing on her father to notice Lilly but Logan did – he swooped in and caught her before her head could hit the ground as she fell into a dead faint.

* * *

P.S. I have no idea if news cameras use actual tape or memory cards, so I took a guess!


	13. Core of Strength

To everyone who has reviewed – thanks so much for your continued support! It's always nice to know when people are reading and enjoying the story! I hope you enjoy the next installment – please review!

Two disclaimers – I know very little about the law – I'm trying to keep things simple in that area, so please forgive me if there are mistakes in any law-ish language or events. Also, I had forgotten that Lamb was killed off in the show, so he's in my story.

* * *

Chapter 13 – Core of Strength

The turning point in the process of growing up is when you discover the core of strength within you that survives all hurt. ~Max Lerner

* * *

On Veronica's request, Logan gathered Lilly into a more conducive position in his arms and carried her to her bedroom. Luckily Mac had sent Emma back to the playroom so none of the children witnessed what was going on. Veronica and Logan settled Lilly into her bed and Mac offered to sit with her, asking Dick to finish dinner. Her husband had been putzing around the house since he and Logan had arrived and he was at a loss; her request gave him something to keep him occupied and feeling useful.

"What should we do?" Veronica hissed, walking into the hallway with Logan following.

"I don't know," he answered honestly, running his hands through his hair.

Keith was sitting at the kitchen island, drinking a glass of water while Cliff stood nearby, ready to offer advice. "Honey," Keith said, addressing Veronica, "you can't stop him from seeing his daughter. We don't know he even knew she was alive all this time."

"You haven't seen what was done to her," Veronica seethed. "If he had anything to do with it, I don't want him anywhere near her—"

"We have to be reasonable," Logan said gently. "I don't like the idea – but if we let Jake see her, maybe he'll leave it at that. And maybe we can tell if he's known all these years." Veronica shook her head, pacing the room as she worried her cuticles.

They didn't have long to debate; the doorbell rang within seven minutes of Keith's arrival – announcing Lamb and Jake Kane. Logan answered the door, Veronica stood just behind him and to the left, glaring at the two men who were invading the sanctity of her home. Jake smiled politely and Lamb scoffed, laughing her off.

"Hello, Logan, Veronica," Jake said. "It's been a long time—"

"Not long enough," Veronica muttered.

"Gentlemen," Logan said good naturedly, "how can we help you? We were just about to sit down to dinner—"

"We're here for Lilly Kane," Lamb said, waving a warrant at them. Logan took it and inspected it before handing it to Veronica, who took it to Cliff. Logan stood firmly in the doorway, offering the two men a false, overly dramatic smile – as though it were the most normal thing to wait on the doorstep. Veronica returned a few moments later and whispered to Logan,

"Cliff said we have to let them it – they're allowed to search, but it doesn't say anything about taking her." Logan stepped out of the way.

"Gentlemen, come on in," he said, sweeping his hand in a theatrical movement of begrudging welcome. He took Veronica's hand and they followed the sheriff and Jake into the living room, where Keith, Cliff, and Dick were waiting.

Lamb turned back to Veronica and Logan. "We can make this easy – just bring us the girl."

"You're not taking her," Veronica said threateningly.

"That would be her choice," Jake said. "I want to see my daughter." Veronica nodded to Logan, giving him a look that promised she would be strong. She left the men and disappeared down the main hall, into Lilly's room. Lilly was awake, sitting up in bed and hugging one of the stuffed animals Emma had given her when the kids had first come home.

Despite Veronica's attempts to shield them, Emma had been creeping down the hall to her parents' room when Lilly had a nightmare – she's witnessed Veronica running to her friend's side and comforting her after a terrifying dream. The next morning, she's given Lilly one of her favorite teddy bears, telling her it was the bravest – it chased bad dreams away.

Mac sat in an arm chair at the end of the bed, looking anxious and concerned. She looked up when Veronica walked in but Lilly's eyes were fixed on the comforter. Veronica sat next to her and sighed heavily. They all sat in silence for a moment before Veronica broke it with words no one wanted to hear.

"Lilly, your dad is here. He's with Lamb. They had a warrant to search the house for you, so we had to let them in – but you don't have to do anything other than walk out there and let them see you – they have no power to take you anywhere. Do you understand that?" Lilly closed her eyes and leaned back against the bed, disappearing under the covers before Veronica realized what she was doing. Veronica pulled back the soft white and purple comforter to reveal Lilly.

"I know you don't want to – but it's not a choice. I will stay with you the whole time. Let's go," she said, pulling Lilly after her. Eventually Veronica made her way down the hall, both her arms wrapped around Lilly in an attempt to keep her from running. Mac walked behind them, following as they made their way to the living room.

"My God," Jake breathed, his eyes welling with tears. "It really is you." He approached Lilly quickly but Veronica put up a hand, warning him to stay back. "What have you done to her?" He demanded. Lilly whimpered and tried her best to hide behind Veronica.

"She doesn't want to see you," Veronica answered simply. "So the question would be, what did you do to her? How was your daughter alive for 15 years – and you were clueless? Or maybe you have known?" Lilly was wriggling her way from Veronica's grasp, frantically pulling and attempting to escape.

"He knew," Mac said suddenly, stepping out from behind Veronica and Lilly. There was something in his expression that made her hair stand on end. "It hasn't been 15 years since you've seen her," she accused.

"That's ridiculous," Jake said. "I thought you were gone, Lilly," he said, addressing his daughter. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you – I'd like to be now, though. I'd like to take you home—"

"No!" It was the second thing Lilly had said that day – the second thing she'd said in years. It was extremely clear. "No, no, no," she cried, finally releasing herself from Veronica's grasp and running for her room. Mac stopped her, embracing her and refusing to let go. Veronica and Logan gathered around her, protecting her from all sides as she cried desperately.

"You're not going anywhere," Logan promised, gently stroking her hair.

"She's obviously not in any condition to make that decision," Jake argued. "She should be with family."

"You've seen her – that's all the warrant calls for," Logan answered. "You need to leave my home now. Dick will be happy to show you out," he said, nodding to his best friend. Dick stepped forward, looking menacingly at Jake Kane and Don Lamb.

Jake looked between Dick and Lilly, who was now crumpled on the floor in Mac's lap, Veronica and Logan hovering nearby. He looked at Lamb, who shrugged his shoulders; the warrant was specifically for searching for Lilly. They had no right to take her anywhere.

Jake left with the sheriff but only after promising to return, this time with a legal right to take his daughter home. Once they were gone, Veronica attempted to detach Lilly from Mac but she clutched to the computer genius tightly as she continued to cry and repeat her new mantra of "no." After twenty minutes of not being able to get through to Lilly, Veronica called her psychiatrist. Mac worked slowly to get Lilly back to her room but was unable to separate herself from the distraught woman.

They sat together on the sofa in Lilly's room and she was able to slowly change positions until Lilly was next to Mac instead of on top of her. Olivia arrived in less than thirty minutes but Lilly was still crying, repeating her mumbling cries that had begun when Jake's words had threatened the safe haven Veronica and Logan had created for her in their home and family.

"Hi Lilly," Olivia said gently, sitting on her other side. She busied herself checking Lilly's pulse and heart rate as she spoke. "Veronica says you've had an eventful evening. I need you to focus now. Look at me," she said, firmly. Lilly ignored her, not breaking her chain of cries or her hold on Mac. "Lilly," she said evenly, "we have two choices here. You can take control, or I can. Eyes on me – or I'm going to have to give you a sedative."

Slowly, Lilly loosened her hold on Mac and turned to face Olivia, her muttering falling away. "Good," Olivia praised her. "Now take a deep breath." Lilly followed her lead through a series of breathing exercises that did lower her pulse and help her to focus.

"Veronica said your father was here," Olivia mentioned once Lilly was calm. Lilly nodded gravely. "How did that make you feel?" Lilly shook her head, her expression a plea to be left alone. Tears were welling in her eyes. Veronica and Logan had been standing in the doorway since Olivia's arrival and they could wait no longer once they saw Lilly had settled; they needed answers. It was Veronica who finally crouched in front of Lilly and began asking questions.

"Lilly, did Jake put you in that home in Mexico?" Lilly shook her head, tears streaming. Olivia hovered, reminding Veronica not to rush her.

"Was it Celeste?" Lilly didn't answer outright, but her pause told Veronica what she needed to know – it had been Lilly's mother who had left her.

"What did your father do?" Logan asked, his voice dripping with anger. He had seen the fear in her eyes when she saw him; he knew the look all too well. Lilly shook her head and ducked to hide her face in her hands. Her tears were now arriving in sobs, her small frame wracked with the weight of secrets and revelations. Olivia handed her a tissue and spoke to her softly, rubbing her back in small circles until she settled.

Motioning for Veronica and Logan to follow her, Olivia crossed to the opposite side of the room. "We need to give her time," she said simply. She returned to Lilly with a glass of water and a pill from her bag.

"It's a sleeping pill," she told Lilly. "It's not too strong – but it will help you calm down and sleep. You need to get rest – a lot has happened today." Lilly took it without complaint. Mac, Logan, and Olivia filed into the hallway while Veronica helped Lilly prepare for bed. Once she was tucked under the covers, Veronica sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at her.

"I know you're scared," Veronica allowed. "But I'm not going to let anything else happen to you. Whatever happens, we will take care of you," she promised. She sat with Lilly until her friend was sleeping and then crept into the dining room and kitchen where everyone was eating a reheated dinner.

"Jake Kane hired a lawyer – he's a friend of mine so he just called to give us a heads-up," Cliff said. "He said he's looking into competency issues. I'll get to the office and try to find out how to combat it."

"Thanks Cliff," Veronica said, tiredly.

"Anything for you, V," he said, waving to everyone before showing himself out.

That night, Veronica was preparing for bed. She returned to their bedroom to find it empty and wandered down the hall to Logan's office. He was inside, standing at his desk, holding a picture frame in his hands. Crossing the room, she stood beside him and wrapped her arms around him, bringing him out of his state of contemplation.

"He did something to her," Logan said.

"How do you know?" Veronica prompted, not doubting – simply curious.

"The way she looked at him – she was terrified. I've seen that look before." Veronica understood; she hugged him tighter and looked at the picture he held in his hands. It was a candid shot of Logan, McKenzie, and Andrew – one she'd taken during their last vacation to Disney World. The photograph has captured Logan at his best – enjoying time with his family. It showed joy, happiness, and love in all three boys – it was one of Veronica's favorites.

"You're nothing like him," she said gently, placing her hand over his, still holding the picture. Their eleven years of marriage and prior years of friendship had given her a sixth sense when it came to Logan. She knew when he was thinking of – or dwelling on – memories of his father. Aaron – Hell burn his soul – had done quite a number on his son. "You've never brought fear into anyone's eyes. You'll protect Lilly – we all will."


	14. What Lies Within

I have decided to end the story with this chapter. There is lots more to tell, but I believe that will be done best in new stories. I enjoyed the ideas in this story, but I'm still not happy with the pacing. So, I'm going to end this here and hopefully upload a sequel soon. There will be more upheaval in the Echolls family as Emma ages and Lilly slowly returns to her old life. I also have a piece I've been working on that looks more at the life Mac and Dick share. Please share your thoughts and ideas – they help (if you can't tell from the lack of updates, I've had a stretch of writer's block).

Enjoy this chapter – please let me know what you think!

Chapter 14 What Lies Within Us

What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us. ~Ralph Waldo Emerson

They talked late into the night, trying to decide what to do. Eventually they came to the conclusive hope that Jake would be reasonable. If he truly did love Lilly, he would want what was best for her. Veronica planned to invite him over, discuss things with her rationally, and hope for the best. When Jake Kane arrived the next day, Veronica was ready. She allowed him into the house and invited him to join her in the living room. A tray of snacks and beverages had been laid out in anticipation but Jake declined her offers.

"You've grown up since we last met," Jake said, sitting at Veronica's insistence.

"That can happen in 12 years," Veronica said, sitting across from him.

"Let's cut to the chase," he said. "I want my daughter at home – with me."

"She doesn't want to go with you," Veronica answered. "I don't think you realize what she's been through. The home where she was found was horrible – she's been abused and tortured – she needs time to adjust. And then, when she's able – she can decide for herself where she wants to live."

"I don't think you understand," Jake argued, "I want my daughter now—" His demands were interrupted when Emma walked into the room, looking intently for the book she'd left earlier. She poked around before extracting it from between two cushions. She was gone in a matter of minutes but it was long enough.

Jake turned to Veronica, his smile increasing. "How long have you had Duncan's daughter?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Veronica insisted.

"She's a spitting imagine of Lilly when she was that age," Jake reminisced. "Does Logan know he's been raising a Kane? I guess he must, but really – do the police know? Last time I checked, kidnapping was a federal offence—"

"You're wrong," Veronica argued. "And you're not taking Lilly. She's an adult and she can choose where she stays – and she wants to stay here."

"You give me Lilly and I'll forget to ask the court for a DNA sample on your eldest daughter. Actually, maybe I should take Lilly and Emma."

"Emma is mine," Veronica seethed. "And Lilly stays. Get out." As soon as he had left, Veronica ran for Logan, who was playing with the kids in the backyard. Lilly was sitting on a swing, staring into the distance and ignoring the family. Logan saw his wife's expression and stood up from the ground, brushing off his jeans.

"Hey guys," he said to the kids, "let's go in and get ready for lunch."

"No!' McKenzie cried, clutching a toy car in his hand. He was busy building a freeway for his matchbox cars in the sandbox. "Vroom, vroom," he said, impatiently.

"We'll come back out later," Logan promised. "Come on," he prompted. Emma stood up from her spot under a tree and led the way, book in hand. Logan took Lilly's hand and, with his other arm around Veronica, brought up the rear. Once inside, he told the kids to stay in the play room and made sure they were settled before joining Veronica and Lilly in the family room. Lilly was lying on the sofa, staring up at the ceiling, while Veronica was attempting to wear a path in the carpet.

"What's up, Ronnie? What did Kane have to say?"

"He saw Emma," Veronica said hollowly. "He knows who she is."

"He has a conspiracy theory," Logan reminded her, shutting the door firmly behind him. Lilly sat up, suddenly interested in their conversation. Her eyes went between the couple, taking in each expression that accompanied their panicked words. "We have every piece of paper necessary to prove she's our daughter."

"Until someone demands a blood test," Veronica cried. "What are we going to do? I won't lose her."

"You're not going to lose anyone," Logan promised. Lilly was staring at them.

"I thought," she said suddenly. "I thought maybe – but I didn't know Duncan had a daughter."

"With Meg Manning," Veronica said slowly, eyes focusing on Lilly. "She died shortly after the baby was born. Duncan died a few months later, after kidnapping the baby and disappearing."

"Duncan and Meg didn't want her raised by their parents or given away to a family who might not care for her –" Logan continued. "We got married and took her as our own."

"You can't let him take her," Lilly said. Veronica and Logan were shocked not only by the content of the words but the sheer amount – she was speaking in sentences. Lilly ignored their shock; it was too important.

"I was twelve," Lilly said quietly, almost unheard. Veronica hung on each syllable. She sat next to Lilly on the sofa, facing her as she listened intently. "He said it was normal. At first it was hugging and kissing. He took my virginity and game me a diamond necklace." There was a pregnant pause while Lilly closed her eyes and gathered up the courage to continue. "I was 16 when I decided I'd had enough. I told him that and he laughed; he said I'd always be his. Celeste blamed me – she hated me because he wanted me."

"Oh, Lilly," Veronica breathed, her heart aching in her chest, her eyes running with fresh tears. "I had no idea—"

Lilly shook her head. "I didn't want you to. I thought Celeste's reaction was normal."

"I never—"

"I know that now," Lilly answered. "But you can't let him take her."

"We have to leave," Veronica said, standing and crossing to stand in front of Logan. "Now. Where?"

"I'm not sure," Logan admitted. "I need some time. Our properties are all in countries with extradition treaties with the US – we need somewhere outside those treaties. I'll check it out and start working on it. Start packing."

"We have to take dad," Veronica said. "What about Mac?"

"We can ask them – but it's a lot to ask. Let's focus on us right now. We need to do this quickly. If Jake finds out we're leaving, he'll react faster." They both started off in different directions to start planning their departure but Lilly stopped them.

"Don't do this – call my father. I want to see him."

"Lilly – that's not a great idea," Logan started but she shook her head and spoke firmly.

"I want to see him," she said, her eyes radiating an intensity they hadn't seen since before her supposed death years ago. It was the first time she'd demanded anything since they'd brought her home. Logan nodded and disappeared to make the phone call. Veronica stared at Lilly.

"Welcome back," she said, smiling gently.

"I could never leave you, Veronica Mars," Lilly said, smiling softly at her friend.

Logan let Jake Kane back into his house and led him into the far end of the house where Lilly and Veronica were waiting in the family room. The door firmly shut, Logan joined Veronica where she stood behind Lilly. The more frail blond sat on a sofa, her feet curled up under a blanket but her eyes blazing at Jake as he entered.

"You raped me," Lilly said clearly, eyes focused on her father. "Don't say a word," she ordered, seeing him begin to argue. "And don't get comfortable," she added, noticing his eyes shifting around the room. "You're a liar and pervert. You are never going to touch me again. It was bad enough when I was able bodied, but when you found out Celeste had hidden me away, you came at me when I couldn't fight back." Her voice had grown low, almost akin to a hiss. "If you so much as look at Emma – or any other young girl – I will tell every major newspaper, television station, and law enforcement officer I can find that you are a pedophile."

"You can't prove—"

"The bruises, the physical damage you did, it's all documented. Some of those nurses actually weren't corrupt. There are journals from when I was younger – pictures. Letters from Duncan. He knew what you made him do was wrong – he apologized every time. Even if I can't have you thrown in jail, it's enough to make you a pariah for the rest of your life."

He attempted to laugh off her threat but he could see the force behind her words; she was done being pushed around. His shoulders slumped and he spoke. "What do you want?"

"Go back to whatever island you came from – and stay there. Never say another word about Emma Echolls. Don't even think about her. I don't want to see you ever again – neither does anyone in this family. You don't ever show your face in Neptune again."

"Lilly—"

"I am finished with you," she told him. "Leave now." She looked away from him and waited. Jake looked to where Veronica and Logan were glaring at him. Logan walked back over to him and gave him a menacing stare.

"You're leaving my house now," he said firmly. "Don't ever come back. I would like nothing more than to rip your throat out after what you did to Lilly – but you're not even worth it."

Veronica sat next to Lilly and wrapped her arms around her friend. "Are you okay?" she asked, tears streaming down her own eyes and making it difficult to make out Lilly's own tears.

"I honestly feel better than I have in years," Lilly promised her. "Now, where are those beautiful babies of yours?" Veronica smiled and stood, pulling Lilly with her. They made their way to the playroom to check on the Echolls children. Logan found them and before long they had an ambitious engineering project underway directed by Andrew and involving ever Lego block they owned; and that was saying a lot.

Now that you've read it – I'll share my thoughts – I officially hate this chapter. I just have to throw it out there. This is exactly what I planned to happen – but it's not unfolding the way I wanted it. And I can't quite place it effectively – so instead of leaving my readers hanging, I'm throwing it out there (even though it's not how I wanted things to unfold). I have been working on this for more than a week and I can't get it right – so my only hope is that it's not too terrible.

I love the ideas in this story, but I don't feel it's been my strongest piece plot-wise. I've had a difficult time with pacing and things. I hope you're enjoying it regardless. I will be posting a sequel or two to delve into other stories in their future lives.


End file.
